The price to pay (PT-BR)
by Darkraven144
Summary: Com o desespero, Os pais de Anna e Elsa procuram a Bruxa para pagar o preço


**Capítulo 1 – O Desejo mais profundo**

As cavalgadas ferozes que os cavalos ecoavam pela noite assustavam os pequenos animais noturnos que passavam pelo caminho. Os corações de um pai e de uma mãe, preocupados com suas duas filhas por motivos diferentes, quase saíam pelas bocas dos reis. Ter uma filha especial nunca foi exatamente o que haviam pedido aos deuses, mas Elsa era uma garota linda e gentil. Tanto com sua irmã Anna, quanto com todos que a rodeavam. Somente o poder de gelo era seu empecilho para uma vida normal.

Em uma brincadeira, na mesma noite que saíram desesperados do castelo, Elsa acertou sua magia na testa de Anna e desacordou-a. Seus pais acudiram-na rapidamente e sabiam exatamente para onde ir: Os Trolls da montanha.

Chegando a uma clareira, com Anna em seus braços, seu pai clamou pelos mágicos da floresta. O desespero da voz do rei fez com que as pedras tremessem e pequenos monstrinhos se apresentassem.

- Vossa majestade! - Uma Troll com voz feminina demonstrou surpresa e admiração ao ver a figura real. - A que devemos a honra da sua presença?

Ele abaixou como se curvasse perante deuses maiores que si mesmo e deitou Anna desacordada como se a oferecesse. Rapidamente Pabbie, o rei dos Trolls e um grande mago, apareceu e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

- O lado bom é que ela somente a acertou na cabeça, não o coração... - Ele suspirou, parecendo impotente - Mas o lado ruim é que não posso fazer nada. Mas há alguém que pode.

- Quem? Diga-me, por favor! - A voz aflita do rei emocionou todos os que estavam ali presentes.

- Ela é conhecida como "A bruxa das dimensões", seu poder é incomparável! Capaz de realizar os maiores desejos de nossos corações... Tenho poder suficiente para mandá-los para lá.

- Então o faça.

- Contudo, tudo o que ela faz é pedido um presente em troca.

O rei olhou para sua esposa que parecia tão aflita quanto ele poderia estar e acenou. Em concordância, ela retribuiu o aceno e ambos olharam para Pabbie:

- Nós vamos até lá. - Agora a voz do rei soava como um poderoso governante e a confiança emanava pelos seus olhos encontrando os do pequeno mago.

- Assim seja... - Ele levantou os braços e um círculo mágico apareceu logo abaixo dos pés da família - Que a luz esteja com vocês e o jugo não seja grande o bastante para esmagá-los.

Tudo ficou negro e o rei sentiu suas pernas cambalearem à procura de um chão, mas nada estava acontecendo. A magia apagou sua consciência até que sentisse o ar novamente entrando em suas narinas.

Ao abrir os olhos, os prédios eram altos e cheios de janelas, a chuva que caía molhava todas as camadas de roupas que ele usava para proteger-se do frio que agora era inexistente. Obviamente ele estava em outra dimensão.

Percebeu a presença de uma mulher magra, com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso sarcástico à sua frente. Sua roupa aparentava não receber nenhum pingo de chuva e o cigarro que ela segurava não apagava ao toque da torrente que assolava o local. Ela olhou para os quatro sem mover sua cabeça e tragou um pouco de nicotina, demonstrando um prazer sem igual.

- Bem vindos, queridos. - Sua voz era potente, mas ao mesmo tempo convidativa, como se tudo o que ela falasse fosse convencê-lo.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo**

Capítulo 2

A chuva caía em vários pingos que pareciam alagar o jardim. A família real da cidade de Arendell encontrava-se de joelhos em frente àquela que era conhecida como Feiticeira das Dimensões.

O pedido de seu coração estava palpitando querendo sair por sua boca, mas a soberania de um rei tomou conta de seu corpo e fez-nos levantar e segurar sua filha que começava a ter uma mecha branca no cabelo ruivo.

- Você é aquela que chamam de "Feiticeira das Dimensões"? - Sua voz era trêmula.

- De fato, eu possuo essa alcunha. - Ela tragou novamente o cigarro que não parecia diminuir um milímetro - E a quem devo a honra?

- Eu sou o rei de Arendell, essa é minha esposa e minhas duas filhas, Elsa e Anna.

- A pequena recebeu uma magia pura em sua testa, correto? - Os olhos vermelhos da feiticeira estudaram Anna e passaram para Elsa que se escondia na capa de sua mãe - Essa garota, sua irmã mais velha, possui tal poder.

A rainha assentiu e apresentou Elsa, dando a mão à pequena.

- Ela nasceu com esse dom. Em uma das brincadeiras das duas, na noite passada, o poder de Elsa acertou a testa de Anna, levando-a ao estado em que se encontra. Você é capaz de ajudá-la?

Mais uma vez ela tragou o cigarro e soltou fumaça como se realmente a chuva não a incomodasse.

- Eu poderia, mas isso demanda um preço.

- Podemos pagar-lhe o quanto quiser! Temos dinheiro em nosso reino. Somos um reino abençoado e as lavouras são ricas, além do mercado que possuímos. - o rei sentia orgulho de seu lugar na mesma intensidade que sentia amor.

- Não peço dinheiro, pois dinheiro se vai como areia na peneira e os homens no tempo da Terra. O que peço ultrapassa o entendimento que vocês possuem.

- Por favor, o que devemos fazer? - A rainha soluçava.

- O preço a ser pago pelo desejo de salvar sua filha é de que as memórias sobre o poder de Elsa sejam modificadas até o momento certo.

Os reis olharam um para o outro e depois automaticamente para ambas as filhas.

- Elas deixarão de ser quem são? - O rei atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Mudar a personalidade da pessoa está além do limite de interferência. Ambas possuem um destino entrelaçado e não há como fazer para separá-las. Dores e medos tomarão conta de seus corações, mas a força de ambas elevará as garotas para um futuro promissor de reinado e amor.

O ar se tornou mais leve ao ouvirem a promessa profética que a Feiticeira havia feito e aceitaram o preço.

- Contudo... - Ela continuou - Se o poder de Elsa não for controlado, Anna sofrerá novamente e não haverá nada que poderei fazer se, em um descuido, ela acertar sua irmã no peito.

- E o que podemos fazer para ensiná-la a controlar esse poder?

- Entregar-lhes-ei essa luva que se ajustará a Elsa à medida que ela cresce e seu poder também. Mas quem precisará pagar o preço será a pequena maga.

Elsa endireitou-se ao ver que a Feiticeira estava se dirigindo a ela. Havia prestado atenção em todos os detalhes da conversa, sofrido e ficado alegre ao saber de seu futuro e agora esperava pagar o preço que pudesse para poder controlar e se sentir livre para brincar com Anna novamente sem o medo de machucá-la.

- Estou disposta a pagar o preço que for necessário. - Seus pais olharam para Elsa e puxaram ela para trás.

- Elsa é nova demais! Não podemos permitir que ela pagasse qualquer preço que possa comprometer seu bem estar.

- Não há o que temer. Elsa está tomando as rédeas de seu destino e fazendo o que uma futura rainha deve fazer: Assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos. - O sorriso da feiticeira acalmou o coração de Elsa - Diga-me, princesa Elsa, deseja que seja capaz de usar seus poderes somente quando bem entender?

A pequena loira assentiu, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Pois bem... O preço a ser pago pelas luvas é o de afastamento e tempo.

- Como assim, senhora Feiticeira? - perguntou Elsa.

- Até que seus poderes e seus sentimentos estejam alinhados, você e Anna não poderão se aproximar mais do que o estritamente necessário. Se acontecer algo desse tipo, seus poderes atingirão o ápice e o medo se instalará.

Os olhos azuis de Elsa pairaram sobre sua irmã que agora respirava com calma e aparentava estar dormindo. Depois, olhou para seus pais que a encaravam com preocupação. Então, fechou os olhos e suspirou, tomando coragem.

- Eu aceito esse termo e firmo um contrato com você, Feiticeira das Dimensões. - Elsa respondeu alto o bastante para ouvirem somente sua voz. Com o medo, pequenas gotas de granizo caíam do céu, ao invés de água, quando se aproximavam do campo de poder da princesa.

- Coragem e determinação. Você possui o que é necessário para o pagamento da dívida e de cumprir o tempo que é necessário. Vá em paz e reine com destreza, Princesa Elsa de Arendell.

O círculo mágico que os levou para aquele mesmo lugar envolveu-os novamente e em um piscar de olhos estavam novamente no reino que haviam deixado. Todos os Trolls esperavam sua volta.

- E então, como foi? - perguntou Pabbie.

- Os preços a pagar foram demasiado grandes. Para ambas as meninas...

**Fim do Capítulo 2 **


End file.
